Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Manufacturing has recently become more automated with the addition of robotic manipulators and other mechanical devices configured to autonomously perform various functions associated with the production of goods. Operations during the course of manufacturing may require a robotic manipulator to function in multiple degrees of freedom. Thus, robotic manipulators are often created using several components ranging in size and connected together to enable desired movement and operation. As such, factory production of robotic manipulators usually involves each manipulator completely assembled due to the complexity involved with connecting and securing its components. These pre-assembled robotic manipulators can be difficult to transport since the manipulators may be transferred as a single heavy, bulky assembly due to the difficulty associated with disconnecting and reconnecting robotic components.